bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Stage - Chapter 1: Prepare to Cry
'''Prepare to Cry '''is the first chapter of my fourteenth fanfiction, "The Stage". The title of this chapter is referring to the entire story, not just this chapter. This story is going to be amazing. I hope you like this chapter. This chapter takes place about 10 hours after the epilogue for "Rise of the Reapers". Some things are not what they may seem. Prepare to Cry I woke in bed with Henriett, and got up quietly so I didn't wake her up. I got dressed, then left the house. I headed to Fort Wellington, and everybody congradulated me. Arminius apologized for not coming to my wedding, saying that something came up. I told him that it was okay. I told everyone that we had to go to Maltron's cave to set up a second headquarters for the Iron Reapers. Ptolemy gladly accepted the resonsibility of being in charge of the Reapers. I let Hajvarr take over Ptolemy's position as the Sergeant-at-Arms. Brutus, David, and Eli told me that they were going to transfer to the Reapers, and I allowed them to. While we were at Maltron's cave, I noticed that the water was no longer full of electricity. Once we were done setting up the second headquarters, I told Ptolemy to be a good leader, and he assured me that he would. I went back to the house, and Henriett was still asleep. I didn't want to wake her, so I quietly read a book that I stole from Plague's house a few years ago, which was some book about King Miltiades that was written centuries ago. The book was so old that I couldn’t even read the cover. I was reading for about forty five minutes when Henriett got up. Henriett: Good morning, Harold. Harold: Mornin'. I had fun last night. Henriett: So did I. I closed the book, and turned towards Henriett. Harold: I helped Ptolemy set up a base at the cave. I hope he knows how to be a good leader. Henriett: He probably doesn't. Harold: I agree. He always was an idiot. We went back to the fort later that day, and had an important meeting. Harold: Now that we have two separate groups, we need to find a way to get more members. We can't do much with less than 10 people. I was planning on having someone spread the word about our organization. If I still had a connection to the Healing Church, that would help. But I don't. All in favor? Pale: Yeah. Hajvarr: Yes. Arminius: Yes. Henriett: Yea. Harold: Aye. The vote passes. I slammed the gavel, and dismissed everyone. Arminius wanted to talk to me afterwards. Arminius: I think that I may know a way to get people to join. I just want your approval. Harold: Why would I have to give you my approval? Unless it's... Arminius: Yes. That is what I am talking about. Harold: Do it. Arminius: It will be done. I went back home, and James was waiting for me. Harold: How the hell did you get in my house? The door was locked. James: I picked the lock. Harold: Is that how you got in my house last time? James: Yes. Harold: Why are you here? James: I came to ask for a favor. Harold: Alright. What is it? James: To return the book that you stole from Plague. Harold: God dammit! Fine. I wasn’t enjoying, but I was interested. James: Thank you. What’s so interesting about the Shadow Lord that you steal a book about him? Harold: I killed him. James: Yes. All of Yharnam knows about that. Harold: Most people thought he was a myth, myself included. James: So did I. Harold: You can have the book back now. Tell Eleanor that Uncle Harold said hello. James: I will. You should visit some time. Harold: Maybe some other time. I have some important shite to take care of. James: Alright. I gave him the book. Harold: Here you go. I’d love to talk more, but I have work to do. James: Then I’ll be on my way. Have a good day. Harold: You too. James: Your windows are still broken, by the way. Harold: I know. I’ll see you around, James. He left. I sat down at my desk, and whispered to myself. Harold: Why am I friends with that guy? He tried to kill me. Twice. Ah, I guess everyone deserves forgiveness. Credits That concludes chapter 1. Tell me what you think in the comments. The next two chapters will be out tomorrow. I won't be able to publish anything on Wednesday because I'm going to an Avenged Sevenfold concert, but I might be able to publish on Thursday. Category:Blog posts